But He's Innocent!
by HumphreryAlpha
Summary: When humphrery is thrown in jail for a crime he didn't commit, it's up to his family and friends to find out who did. But while humphrery's in jail he see's someone who he thought he would never see again.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hey guys! I originally planned to drop this as a one-shot story but I then decided to make it a story with chapters rather than a one-shot because I wanted to go back into humphrery's old life, so enjoy!_**

Chapter 1

~Marshall's POV~

We all turn and walk out of the courtroom, kate is trying so hard not to cry right now after what we just experienced. As soon as we get outside the waterworks are released.

"Why!? He didn't kill that spartan!" Kate yells at us in rage/sadness while she's crying.

"We know ma'am, but we don't have any evidence to suggest he didn't do it. We've all known humphrery for a long time and we know that he doesn't kill for the sake of it, he kills if he has to." Chase replies as he walks over to his police cruiser dressed in his full paw patrol uniform.

"And because he's the ancestor of the dogs, he has to abide by the laws on sirius island. Because of this he 'allegedly' did the one thing that can send a dog or wolf to their death...murder." Spartan 698 says as he comforts kate.

"Well I think that we better get the evidence to prove that humphrery's innocent and end this bullshit of a fucking death sentence!" Ratchet determindly yells in return.

"And hopefully before he's killed one week from now." I reply while wiping a tear away.

~Humphrery's POV~

 _So this is what its like to be in a jail cell. Cold, dark and kinda creepy_. I sigh and look around, _I should be at home right now with kate and the kids watching frozen...but instead some asshole framed me and now I'm going to fucking die!_

"Thrown in here for something you didn't do?"

I jump and turn around to see a german shepherd around my age walk out from the cells darkened corner. "Yeah why?" I reply while still trying to calm down.

The shepherd points across from our cell to a jack-russel, "he was walking through the backstreets one night and saw a guy who's throat had been torn open by something that a knife definitely couldn't do. Cops were walking by and saw him near the dead man and arrested him, it also didn't help that the steak he had eaten earlier had blood on it, so there was still some drops falling off his muzzle. Yet again cops thought it was the mans blood, they never bothered testing it and threw him in here without proper evidence. Remember, he was the case after mine but before yours?"

I nod in reply.

He walks over to the small matresses and lays down on one, "which leads me to my case, same story as his except I was nuzzling my partner elizabeth dusk who had been shot in the throat."

My ears perk up when I hear the name 'elizabeth dusk', "Did you just say elizabeth dusk?"

"Yes I did sir. I believe you remember her when she was apart of the team you had created, led and unfortunately shut down due to the money the UNSC had put aside to fund it that had mysteriously gone missing, you and me tried our best to refind the money but we failed."

"Y-your..."

"Tracer Darkshield of Omega Team or as you might remember me 'enforcer'."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hey everyone! I'm really sorry I haven't been posting anything lately, I've spent most of my free time looking for a gaming computer that would run games like WATCH_DOGS and Call of Duty: Black Ops III with no worries at all, because of this I haven't been writing as much. I think that I should start getting my priorities right, I'm a fanfiction writer, a student and a gamer so I need to start organising my life so I can do things! If it takes awhile to get another chapter posted for any of my stories give me a break, eh?_**

Chapter 2

-6 days until execution day-

~S-698's POV~

"Kate, please just give it up! We don't want humphrery to die as much as you do, but reviewing the security camera footage won't change anything! We know the wolf in the video is black not gray, has normal eyes and ears not colour changing ones. And certainly doesn't have that ONI emblem tattooed on the fur where his front right leg attachs to the rest of his body!" I say angrily as I take off my helmet and place it on the table.

"You think I don't know that!" Kate yells at me accompanied with a look that said she was ready to rip me to shreds if I said one more word against what she thought.

I cautiously walk over to kate and remove the IPad from underneath her front paws and chuck it over onto the lounge, I kneel down and hug her "we're doing the best we can to find as much evidence to get him released sis. We basically have the entirety of his spartan company trying to find shit to help get him out of that hell-hole of a place."

Kate rests her head on my shoulder as tears trickle down her cheek and muzzle and on to my armor, "humphrery wouldn't end a life for the sake of ending a life. He's too caring, I remember when we were pups, all the times we used to play back home at Emerald Flats Reserve." Kate stops hugging me and sits up as I sit down on the floor.

"You two were friends as pups?" I ask followed by a single nod from kate.

"He was a total sweetheart pup then, even when he got the colour-changing eyes and ears plus powers from the cyberium meteorite that crashed smack-dab in the middle of the reserve, oh boy didn't he get bullied for his differences from the rest of the wolf pups yet he never once retaliated. Never laid a paw on his bullies to get back at them for all the crap they did to him, even the time five pups held his legs down then the fifth one shit on his back. He was very, very, _very_ upset but he never once hurt them."

I place my hand ontop of kate's paw, "look...I know he didn't kill that spartan, but as I said reviewing the footage won't get him released by itself."

Kate rubs her eyes with her paws, "I just don't want to lose him."

I stand up and grab my helmet "None of us do. It may seem that way but we will find a way to free him, alright?"

Kate nods in reply while wiping away another tear.

i get up and as I go to put my helmet on...

"698?"

"Yeah kate?"

"Thanks."

I nod once before putting my helmet on and walking out the front door.

"Holy hell. If thats kate when she yells, I'd hate to hear her when she's full on angry."

"Hey marshall."

He gets out of his fire-truck which is currently in pup-house mode and walks over to me, "You realize what we're thinking of doing is probably not going to work, you know that right?"

"Nothing we ain't used to." Bumblebee replies as he decloaks while in his wolf mode on top of my gauss warthog's hood.

"Your forgetting one thing marshie, humphrery is our brother and we never ever leave family behind."

"And that we don't, thats why this plan will have to work." marshall replies.

-4 years ago-

~Humphrery's POV~

"Bud, what have you got for us?" I say as me, tracer, astrid and elizabeth drive up stealthily to our target before parking near some tree's.

" _Well I've got good news and bad news._ "

"Hit me."

" _Megatron's got con's posted friggin everywhere, security is tight as hell...oh and they got everything except the kitchen sink to murder your asses with._ "

"And the good news?" Astrid asks as she transforms out of her Ford Shelby GT500 car mode and into her wolf form.

"That was the good news. Bad news is the only exit in and out is that main gate at the front."

"Oh well, nothing too hard then." Elizabeth shrugs as she transforms out of her Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution car mode and also into her wolf mode.

" _Well sounds like you guys don't need too much help from me here, bud wolf out._ "

I transform out of my 2012 SS Camaro car mode and into my robot mode, "Astrid, I'll need you up to snipe out as many of the bastards as you can. Tracer, you stay in car mode and cause the biggest distraction ever. Of all time. Finally Elizabeth, your with me. We're going to show them how Omega Team kicks con ass."

"What the fuck are we waiting around for then? Lets go!" Tracer yells before speeding off and causing a distraction.

Astrid climbs the tree and takes out her sniper rifle and starts shooting cons, I quickly turn into my wolf form and run into the compound with elizabeth after blowing a hole in the main gate, we sneak around until we find what we're looking for.

"Hey bud, we're gonna need a ground-bridge to get this piece of shit out of this place. Ah fuck!" I yelp as a bullet from the firefight outside ricochets and goes straight into my back.

" _I'm opening one now, you know I still don't know why they named it a ground-bridge. It doesn't come from the grou-_ "

"Thats nice bud, we can talk about when we get back to base but could we focus on the situation at hand?" I say in pain as me and elizabeth push our objective through the bridge.

" _This is bud's delivery service, package has been recieved._ "

" _Bud, I'm going to poison your next meal_!" Tracer yells through the radio.

Me and elizabeth have a slight chuckle before planting explosives all throughout the base, we run as fast as we can exiting through the main gate. We transform and race away followed by astrid and tracer.

-1 hour later-

"I hate this meteorite." I say as my eyes and ears cycle through every single colour.

"Well every meteorite that has this particular element." astrid adds onto my sentence.

"If it weren't for this element though, omega team wouldn't have even been thought of." Bud replies as he walks in.

"I suppose, but I still hate it because it ruined my puphood. I used to get bullied so fuckin much." I hiss as my eyes and ears flash red before returning to cycling through all colours. "Ow! Eliza can you watch where your putting those things?!" I growl abit as elizabeth removes the bullet from my back using a pair of tweezers.

"Don't be such a baby humphrery, remember we grew up in the same pack so I know all the annoying nicknames you were given." Elizabeth growls back.

"You wouldn't dare." I get up and turn around after elizabeth closes the wound.

"Try me...rainbow."

"Sometimes I really hate you eliza, I mean it. I've started planning out your death as we speak."

"If I hadn'tve know better I would have thought you two were a married couple. Now come on, let's get this meteorite into storage." Tracer says trying to defuse the situation before a couple of autobots pick up the meteor and take it to storage.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I might have to put some stories on hold for awhile. I mean I've got to finish my first story, then this one will be the next to be finished and finally I've got to do when fear strikes home. To add to that I have a mini-series I'm working on which isn't related to any of my current stories, it has its own plot but I'm not going to be that guy and not give hints to what its about so the title is 'L1V3 T0 H CK'. Onto more important matters, a MASSIVE shoutout to 2starryeyes! She is an awesome friend of mine and an even awesomer (I love inventing words) writer, do me a favor and check out her stories. And writing a nice review for each of her stories is mandatory, why? Because I said so._**

-5 days until execution day-

~Humphrery's POV~

Me and tracer laugh as we talk about old days when we were a team.

"You remember that time when bud was eating a pie and you slip and went face first into it, what was it you said afterwards?" He chuckles.

"I think I remember!" I make out like it just happened all over again, "Well I got the pie, now all I need is a chart!"

We both burst into laughter again, wiping away the tears from our eyes.

I take a moment to calm down, "so were both going to die the same day then?"

Tracer sighs and looks down at the ground, "I guess so...at least I'll get to see my angle again." A few tears drip from his eyes, "why couldn't that bastard miss with his fucking shotgun? Me and eliza could be at home enjoying each others company, but noooo! He had to take away the one person that mattered the most to me!"

I place my paw on his shoulder. "At least you'll see her when we go right?"

He looks at me with a small smile, "I guess your right."

~Bumblebee's POV~

I zoom in with my sniper rifle to survey the area and guards.

"Ok so we've all agreed that injuries only, no deaths?" Marshall says beside me.

"Yes marshall for the 400th time." 698 replies annoyed abit at marshall's repeated assualt of 'injure only' reminders.

We all stand up. "Ok, this place is heavily guarded, high-tech and we should be screwed if it wasn't high-tech but luckily enferno can drop the power and shut this place down." I say as I sling my rifle on my back.

"Lets not do it tonight, it will take me at least 3 days to get everything we need. Lets hope they don't move humphrery in that time." 698 says while putting his rifle on his back too.

"Otherwise this whole plan will go to shit..."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I am back! I honestly have nothing to talk about, this time around. I find this strange because I'm always happy to talk about random shit plus my life. So yeah...**_

-4 days until execution day-

~Unknown POV~

"Both are being held in this prison?"

"Yup, can we spring them?"

"Shouldn't be too hard, I mean you being the computer genius you should come up with something to wreak havoc on the prison's system." I reply.

"When are we gonna free them?" I hear a voice ask behind me.

"Tommorrow, so get your shit ready."

~Enferno's POV~

"Okay, I've hacked into the prison and I've got a live feed on him auntie kate." I zoom in on my uncle and his cellmate.

"Thank god, he hasn't been beaten up by the other prisoners. Who's his cellmate?" Kate asks while watching my computer screen intently looking to see if her mate has any injuries.

I scan the german shepherd and find his data. "His name is tracer darkshield, he was charged for killing his mate elizabeth dusk. The data says he was apart of a team called 'Omega Team'. It was shut down due to insufficient funds. Holy..."

"What?" Kate looks at me with her head tilted abit in curiosity.

"Uncle humphrery was the leader of that team."

Her jaw drops. "No way."

"Yes way. Other members of the team included bud wolfdricks, elizabeth dusk and astrid reddington."

"Why would humphrery keep this a secret?"

"When we get him out of there you can ask him yourself."

"Also why would tracer kill his own mate?"

"Same deal, ask him when we free him as well."

"Now we're going to free tracer as well? Seriously?"

I roll my eyes. "Do you expect humphrery to leave his old teammate in there?"

"True."

~698's POV~

"Well you two, I have good news and bad news."

"Give us the bad news." Bumblebee and marshall say in unison.

"A straggler covenant group attacked the weapons facility, nothing could be salvaged. So we lost our main source of weapon supplies."

"And the good news?" Marshall asks.

"I may have enough firepower in my private armory to get humphrery out of there."

"That doesn't sound like good news, that sounds like dwindling hope." Bee replies not 100% convinced.

"We don't really have a choice bee. We need to use what we got and we need to use it wisely." Marshall adds as he yawns.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Guys! I'm an asshole! I will gladly take any and all smart-ass remarks once you finish reading this chapter. I would however like to take the opportunity to point out that it was the school holidays, so my mind was in "not doing a fucking thing" mode. Thats the reason why no new chapters have surfaced from me, I apologise for not posting anything._**

-3 days until execution day-

~Humphrery's POV~

"Humphrery! Get up, come on!"

"Wha?" I reply still half asleep.

"The prison is under attack!"

"A-attack!?" I jump up as soon as tracer says that. "By who?!"

The wall of our cell blows up as me and tracer are thrown into the bars of our cell door.

"AH! YOU FUCKER!" Tracer yelps in pain.

"FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" I growl as I get back up.

"Come on tracey you should know better words to use at a time like this, as for you rainbow...thats not how you talk to an old friend." Elizabeth chuckles as she walks through the black smoke created by the explosion.

"No way..." Me and tracer say in unison.

"Well hate to break it to you glowie, but you and tracer here I'm pretty sure were meant to say 'yes way'." Astrid replies as she steps through the black smoke and stands beside eliza.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Tracer yells while crying as he walks over to elizabeth.

"I'm sorry that you had to see me fake my death honey, but it was decided upon by bud, me and astrid once we learned that humphrery was being thrown in jail so we could get you in and get you two both out. The reason we needed you to get into this shit stain of a place was because we couldn't track humphrery's neural implants, but we could track yours because mine and your implants are connected. Can you forgive me?" Eliza asks as tracer stands infront of her.

"Always." The shepherd says with a smile as he hugs elizabeth, "Just if we ever have to do something like this again, promise me that I'll be in the know."

"We can continue the reunion back at base but I'd like to point out the fact that all the security guards here can totally and utterly fuck our shit up, so can we fuck off outta here?" Astrid asks trying to not be 'that' person.

"Good idea." I reply.

We all start to bolt out of the huge fuck-off hole in the cell wall, we start to see bullets whizz past us.

"Epsilon! We need that ground bridge!" Elizabeth yells over the radio, "Epsilon!? NICKOLAS!"

" _Fuck dude, calm down! I know I'm an A.I but shit. You'd already be out of there through a groundbridge if you'd have upgraded the equipment like I told you, it should open infront of you...now!_ "

The cylindrical blue and green wave of energy flashes open infront of us as we all dive through and come out of the otherside...


End file.
